


The Watchtower on the Pacific[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Amplificathon 2016, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When they bring him aboard and all the eyes open everyone aboard is hit by a wave of terror, doubled over until words resolve from the screeching.</p><p>They’re coming.</p><p>They finally believe him when the first one attacks."</p><p>A Pacific Rim AU for the Justice League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchtower on the Pacific[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Watchtower on the Pacific](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702743) by [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom). 



Length: 05:43 [3.0MB]  
Stream or Download via google drive: [mp3 link!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOcU9NLTZVVkVscHM/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to squireofgeekdom for allowing me to record this fic!


End file.
